(a) Field
Embodiments relate to a load detecting device and more particularly to a device for detecting whether a load is connected to or detached from a power supply device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
It is necessary to detect whether a load is connected or detached in a device (hereinafter referred to as a power supply device) electrically connected to the load and configured to supply power. For example, when power is supplied to the load through a port having polarity and into which a foreign material may be easily inserted, such as a universal serial bus (USB) cable, it is recognized that the load is connected when the foreign material is inserted in place of the load and therefore the power supply device may supply power. Then, excessive heat occurs in a port in which the foreign material and the power supply device are coupled and a fire may occur in the port due to the heat.